


Молись на меня, Леголас!

by Chlenik



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В трудную минуту Леголас попросил помощи у высших сил, и они откликнулись... но за определенную плату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первое явление Властелина

Первый раз, когда Леголас повстречал могущественного волшебника, был во время похода Братства Кольца. После жестокого боя с орками все считали Арагорна погибшим, и Леголас, ставший страннику лучшим другом и почти что братом, горько плакал, прикрыв опухшие глаза своими дрожащими ладонями.

«О, Эру! Если есть в мире сила, способная изменить ход времени и спасти Арагорна, явись мне, я молю тебя. Я готов поступиться чем угодно, лишь бы мой друг был жив и здоров», - думал Леголас, закрыв глаза.

\- Ну, и что ты готов дать взамен? – раздался насмешливый голос над головой эльфа.

Леголас испуганно дернулся и поднял голову, хватая свой лук.

\- Кто ты такой и что делаешь в моих покоях? - направив стрелу на странного человека, эльф подозрительно сощурил глаза.

Мужчина щелкнул пальцами, и стрелы из колчана Леголаса исчезли, как и та, которую он держал в руке.

\- Это благодаря мне твои стрелы никогда не заканчивались и ты всегда попадал в цель без промахов. Я – вершитель реальности, Режиссер. Но это слово тебе незнакомо, поэтому не советую забивать им свою голову, - самодовольно ответил мужчина.

\- Как ты…? Ты волшебник? – опешил Леголас.

\- Нет, не волшебник и не маг, не черный и не светлый. Просто хозяин Вселенной. Так что давай вернемся ближе к делу. Ты предложил мне сделку, но я хотел бы услышать о своей доле.

Вершитель реальности устроился на кресле и закинул ногу на ногу, испытующе оглядывая эльфа.

\- Чем ты это докажешь? Тот жалкий фокус с моими стрелами мог сделать даже Радагаст! - Леголас вскинул подбородок и поджал губы.

Мужчина поднялся и почесал свою кудрявую голову, задумавшись.

\- Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему, только это последний шанс, не поверишь – пеняй на себя, Арагорн останется мертвым.

Внимательно следя за таинственным посетителем, Леголас отметил, что его одежда сильно отличалась от всей виденной им ранее. Темно-синие брюки из неизвестного материала, рубашка, покрытая красно-черными квадратиками, – все это не было похоже ни на примитивную одежду орков, ни на эльфийские, ни даже на людские творения. Леголас вспомнил, что и все волшебники, которых он поведал на своем веку, одевались совсем не так. Может быть, незнакомец все же не врал.

\- Смотри.

Подойдя к двери, мужчина схватился за ручку и откатил ее в сторону вместе со стеной, как будто она не была частью каменного замка. Но вместо интерьера соседней спальни Леголас увидел пустое помещение и высокие зеленые стены. Он с трудом заставил себя шагнуть вперед, чтобы ближе рассмотреть это явление.

\- Я могу так.

Раздался щелчок пальцев, и вокруг Леголаса возникла таверна, где не так давно он соревновался с Гимли в навыке пития.

\- Или так.

Очередной щелчок, и эльф, вертясь в разные стороны, осоловело глядел на цветущую зелень и даже слышал шум водопада.

\- Ну, и хватит с тебя, - мужчина взмахнул рукой, и все вернулось на свои места.

Ошеломленный, Леголас не мог вымолвить ни единого слова. Он с открытым ртом смотрел на усмехающегося колдуна, шамана, властителя, кем бы он там ни был! Он действительно обладал силой, несравнимой ни с чем, существующим в мире.

\- Кто ты такой? - выдавил эльф из себя, едва двигая губами.

\- Питер Джексон, к твоим услугам. Так что там насчет моей доли? – спросил мужчина, на лице которого отражалось утомление беседой.

Леголас немного помедлил, оценивая возможности Питера Джексона, и решительно шагнул ему навстречу.

\- Что же нужно тебе, Владыка мира? Если ты можешь творить такое, значит, никакие богатства тебя не привлекут, ведь тебе по силам создать их для себя. Я не могу придумать, что могло бы удовлетворить твою просьбу.

Питер оглядел стройное тело эльфа и пошло улыбнулся:

\- Думаю, у тебя есть кое-что, что мне понравится.

Подняв ладонь, мужчина очертил пальцами губы Леголаса, который не посмел отстраниться, чтобы не разозлить властителя Джексона.

\- Ты ублажишь меня этими губами, а я воскрешу Арагорна, и будем в расчете.

Эльф возмутился, он вперил в Питера гневный взгляд, но, признавая его власть, опустился на колени. Все его существо бунтовало против подобного, но он верил, что Арагорн будет жить. А ради этого он был готов перетерпеть минутное унижение.

Осторожно взяв в руку окрепшую плоть, Леголас принялся выполнять свою часть сделки. Он открыл рот и принял в себя член Питера. Властелин не давил на него, позволяя двигаться в собственном темпе, и со временем Леголас освоился. Эльфы вообще были довольно обучаемым народом.

Со словами: «молись на меня, Леголас!», Питер Джексон сжал кулаки и излился в горло эльфа.

Леголас брезгливо вытер рот рукой и поднялся с колен. Его мутило от содеянного. Словно прочитав его мысли, мужчина сотворил прямо перед ним широкое окно, из которого повеяло свежестью и прохладой.

\- Не переживай, я никогда не нарушаю условия договора. Захочешь еще чего – зови. Но всегда помни о том, что плату я могу и повысить, дружок.

С этими словами Питер Джексон вышел из комнаты, оставляя Леголаса наедине с его мыслями.

 

На следующий день, когда Леголас увидел Арагорна, уставшего, еле стоящего на ногах, но живого, он кинулся к нему, заключая в объятия.

\- Как же ты смог остаться в живых? – спросил он друга, когда первая радость немного успокоилась.

\- Понятия не имею. Последнее, что я помню, это жуткая боль и тьма, а потом – я уже верхом на лошади, скачу в город, - ответил Арагорн.

И тогда Леголас уверовал по-настоящему.


	2. Второе явление Властелина

Леголас прислонился к стене, приходя в себя после битвы с орком. Тот так его избил, что тело вряд ли успеет восстановиться за несколько дней. А ведь близилась настоящая война, ему нужны были силы и здоровье! В голове ужасно гудело, и грудь ломило при каждом вздохе. Может быть, Больг ему и ребра переломал? Вполне возможно, с его-то хваткой. Поморщившись, Леголас сполз на землю и тяжело вздохнул.

«В чем смысл бессмертия, если я могу умереть от руки варвара?», - задумался эльф, прикрывая глаза. Как сильно упростило бы дело, если бы он мог оставаться неуязвимым для вражеских стрел, оружия и воинов. Всегда побеждать, не получая при этом увечий. Он смог бы сохранить множество жизней, спасти невинных!

От благородных мыслей Леголаса отвлек знакомый насмешливый голос:

\- Я могу исполнить твое желание, тебе нужно только заплатить.

\- Мой повелитель! - воскликнул Леголас.

Он был бесконечно благодарен Питеру Джексону за то, что тот спас Арагорна. 

\- Я не успел выразить тебе свою признательность за… - начал было Леголас.

\- Давай без расшаркиваний, я прекрасно знаю о твоих чувствах, я же Режиссер, забыл?

Леголас закивал, правда, он до сих пор не мог понять, что означает это таинственное слово, но решил не вдаваться в подробности.

\- Значит, ты хочешь стать неуязвимым? – подвел Питер к нужной теме.

Эльф замялся, он хотел, чтобы владыка понимал, что его мотивы крайне чисты. 

\- Я слышал твои мысли и знаю, что ты хочешь данную способность не для эгоистичных целей. Но это достаточно серьезная просьба. Количество сохраненных жизней увеличивается, значит, и плата тоже.

Леголас покраснел, он понял, на что намекал владыка. Удивляясь самому себе, он сразу же согласился.

\- Все ради других, да, Леголас? - усмехнулся Джексон, стягивая с себя одежду. - Но я позабочусь о тебе. Ты – мой самый любимый персонаж, и тебе будет хорошо.

И Питер не солгал. Поначалу Леголас чувствовал себя неловко и грязно, но когда опытные пальцы Вершителя судеб довели его до состояния, когда он забыл собственное имя, Леголас начал просить глубже, больше и что-то залепетал на синдарине, впиваясь пальцами в ткань покрывала. В полубессознательном состоянии он ощутил в себе твердый член Владыки и, не смотря на вспышку боли, продолжал молить его не останавливаться. Питер Джексон нежно овладевал телом эльфа, подталкивая его к краю. Первым не выдержал Леголас - протяжно застонав, он кончил, сжимаясь всем телом и увлекая за собой в бездну удовольствия своего Властелина.

 

Случай проверить свои новые способности представился Леголасу достаточно скоро. Уворачиваясь от тяжелых ударов Больга, Леголас не удержал равновесие и свалился на острые камни, но не получил даже царапины. Уверенно поднявшись на ноги, он попал в крепкий, как тиски, захват орка. Размахнувшись, тот со всей своей мощью бросил эльфа на край. Каменная кладка раздробилась, и Леголас упал бы в пропасть, если бы не его неуязвимость. Легко, точно птица, он взмыл вверх, опираясь на падающие осколки моста и, добравшись до Больга, с легкостью победил его.

В голове эльфа вдруг громко прозвучали слова Питера Джексона: «Молись на меня, Леголас», и он, протяжно застонав, проснулся.

Не сразу поняв, где он находится, Леголас наткнулся взглядом на Гимли и все вспомнил.

\- Ты чего так кричишь? Кошмар приснился? – не размыкая глаз, пробурчал гном, по-хозяйски обнимая эльфа за талию.

\- Да, просто кошмар, - хрипло ответил Леголас и прокашлялся, - теперь все хорошо.

Облегченно выдохнув, Леголас вытер со лба пот и расслабленно вытянулся в постели, прикрывая глаза. Все это было просто сном, наверное, и Питера Джексона выдумало его извращенное сознание.

Уткнувшись носом в бороду Гимли, Леголас поцеловал его жесткие волосы и улыбнулся. Сегодня в Валиноре был праздник, и как же замечательно, что он смог пережить все злоключения, чтобы провести вечность вместе со своим любимым.


End file.
